What I just got imprinted on!
by DieInYourArms93
Summary: After Bella breaks-up with Edward she goes to see her friend Jacob and soon finds out some things about La Push and herself as well. (This is a pack imprint story) [this is my first fan-fiction story ...wish me luck]• *
1. Chapter 1- The break-up

_**Chapter #1: The Break-up**_

_**Bella love, try not to injure yourself while I'm gone,Alice will keep watch of you**__._

_**~Edward Cullen**_

_**~Your will always own my heart till the end of time~**_

* * *

This was the note that was on my nightstand when I woke-up this morning. It would have been a very heatwarming monment minus the fact that Edward couldn't not mention that I was a klutz everytime he got the chance to. If he was here,in my room like he is normally he would start off with saying someting like "Bella love, try not to slip when you get up, the floor is tile". Then he would end it by brushing my hair out of my face and giving me a peck on the forehead.

It's kind of like that commerical where that sour candy cuts off some of that girls hair, then turns around to hug her. And guess what,everything is okay and everyone is smiling and being all happy and stuff. This is not an paid advertisment, this is my life, and it's not okay. Quick fact: did you know that when a person keeps telling you how much you mess up you start to feel low, and maybe depressed a little bit. Yep welcome to my wounderful life, that I give all the credit to Edward Cullen. By the way that's me being sarcastic;the real Bells.

Would it be bad to say that Edward is the devil in my life,because that's how I kind of see him. I just wouldn't really ever tell him that.

On that thought I crumbled up the note form Edward. I then decided that I was going to be a new Bella starting with my apperarence. I doug through my closet and got the perferct outfit. Black destressed skinny jeans,a black shirt with a picture of Justin Bieber on it (what can I say I don't have any 'tough' looking shirts),and a pair of thigh high black boots with rhine stone in two straight line up them (they looked edgy). Then I put on some foundation and eyeliner (damb I looked like a total badass). When I went down stairs I found that Charlie had already left;the evidence was that of hazellnut flavored coffee in a recently turned off coffee pot. Yum,it smelled so good.

I hurried to my truck;only 30 minutes until school started...I was about to be late,and it was a monday; yep a great way to start a week. As exspected I was late to my first period class, but as unexpected my teacher asked if I was new. After I finally convince my teacher that I was me and sat down I heard Mike or someone that sounded alot like Mike say "It looks like our Bella has finally turned into a swan". It was kind of like my first day all over again; everyone was whispering about me, but never came up to me to actually say something to me; it was weird.

At lunch it was different than my morning classes; Jessica,Angela,Mike,Eric and I sat at out table. "Wow, Bella what are you trying to do here?" Jessica ask jestering at my appearence. "Well um you know trying a different style out" I said looking up a Jessica. "You have that look that Miley Cyrus had when Nick Jonas broke up with her...wait did he break-up with you or something?" "God Jes! Slow it down!" Eric piped in. "Well, I think you look pretty" Angela said. "Thanks Angela"The rest of the day went by awkwardly; random guys and some girls whilsling at me and one teacher... well let's just say that that teacher did something not appropriate for school, and that I'm thinking about leaving this school.

When I got to my truck Edward was there. I absentmindly rolled my eyes at his presence. "What's the matter love?" Edward said with his old English accent. " I Just had a verry...weird day" Edward opened his mouth to respond but soon closed it, and scaned what I wore. "Bella love don't ever wear that again, others might think you'r offering things that you'r not" Did Edward ever think about what was going in his mouth before he spoke? "Are you say that I look like a slut?" " Sorry love but a tad bit" Now I was pissed off. " Edward, I am sick and tired of you trying to boss me around, you are my boyfriend, not my boss or father" "Love where is this coming from, are you ill" Edward looked a mixture of confused and hurt, ha funny seening the tables turned for once, it almost made me laugh. "Shut-up,Edward! This is exactly what I'm talking about; you won't even let me finish what I was going to say,ugh." Edward's eye's looked as if they were on the verge of popping out of the socket.

"First- you act as if you are my boss; second-you always tell me what I lack at-" "I'm sorry" cutting my off he said in confused voice. "know what Edward we are done;over. I might have changed my mind if you atleast sounded sincer, but even if that had happen it would of still of been a lie. So I hope the rest of eternity is going to be good for you. Now get out of my truck!" "Bella,love?" Edward sounded know like he was pleading. "We are through Edward, now go"

Edward got out of my truck,and once in my life I felt free. I felt free from the boss who was named Edward Cullen; free from being told what my mistakes were constantly. I then suddently had the want to call my friend ;from way back when I was little who live in La Push;Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2-shocked and surprised

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2-Shocked and Surprised**_

* * *

I called Jacob for the total of one time every two days for two weeks. Every time I called Billy Black;Jacobs father answered and told me that Jacob had mono, an that Jacob would call me when he get's better. Jacob calling, it seemed like that would never happen. Maybe I was paranoid but the thing was that everyday was exactly the same; I would go to school, at lunch I would sit with my friend, try to avoid the Cullen's and the Hale's that always sat across from my table, go home to call Jacob and be informed that he still has mono.

Jacob having mono meant that I might not get to see him for weeks and possibility months at a time. So yep I was getting a little depressed, and me being depressed was making everyone around me the same;it was like an infection.

"Bells, maybe you should give the phone rest, and try to call on of your other friends;Jake will call when he's feeling better." Charlie said to me with concern in his eyes. Something in my subconscious mind told me that I should actually physically go to see Jake. It might of been my emotional state or maybe it was the way that Charlie said to practically give up on Jake. Whatever the reason was I couldn't take it to the heart. "Char- dad you are right, I should give the phone a rest" I said getting up from the love seat in the living room. " I'm going over to actually see him, plus I don't think I can't really catch mono from Jake , since I'm not going to be kissing him or something. "Kay,Bells" Charlie said looking a little bit disappointed.

When I arrived at Jacob's house in La Push, I knocked on the door to see Billy roll up to the door. "Hello,Bella" Billy Black answered the door. "Hows Jake;does he still have um..mono?" "He's doing fine" Billy looked at me with stone coal eyes. "I told you, that he'd call you when he can." Relief filled me to know that Jacob was okay... at least I hope that was a hint Billy was trying to give me. "So he's okay, then can I see him?" I said peeking around his wheelchair hoping to spot Jacob around the corner. "Bella, he's not here, and I would advise you to not try to search for him,either." "What...why!?" "Bella, just go home" Billy seem like he was getting annoyed, yet he looked as if he was trying to hold in a big secret that I wasn't suppose to know. "No!" I used a force that I did not know that I even had, because this moment,this time I did not believe a word that Billy said;I only saw lies. I pushed opened the front door, then went to where Jacob's closed door was,and Jacob wasn't there.

Heading back to my truck I heard someone laughing, so automatically I looked. Jacob and a group of native boy around his age were walking half naked toward my direction, but I just figured out that they didn't see me. Without even thinking about it I started to run towards where Jacob was;excited to see my friend. About half way to where Jake was I looked up and saw him with a deathly expression on his face mirroring the other natives around him. That all change in a split of a second when I looked into there heart was a drum,I couldn't breath,I was light headed. When I thought that was the worst that could happen I then saw seven native American's turn into giant over grown wolves.

I quickly turned around to run back towards my truck;I was too shocked about what I just saw. I fell over my two left feet,and I then was engulfed in a tunnel of darkness. The last thing that my conscious mind remembers is the sound of muffled howls and a screech , the type of screech you hear when you kick a little dog.

"Bella, are you there?" Someone asked me while stroking my hair out of my face. "Jake, is that you?" I asked slowly opening my eyes. "Yes, Hun it's Jake." "What happen to me? Why am I here?" "You,um..fell" Jake said while looking at the six other guys in the room. This was the moment that it all came back to me;the look of hatred turning to a wanting look, the group of teens and young adults turning into giant beast-like wolves. I started to hyperventilate ;this was never supposed to happen to me, I was supposed to be the normal one. "Bells, calm down it's going to be okay" Someone said from behind me I suspected it to be Seth, the only other person except that I knew in the room."What do you mean it's going to be okay!? You guys are fucking wolves!"

"Bella, you are our imprint" "What are talking about,Jake,what's an imprint" i asked Jake afraid of what his answer was going to be. " It's like a soul mate, you are bound to us" "okay by the word bound do you mean like forever?" "Yes" answered someone I suspected was Sam. When I woke up this morning I didn't expect Some thing this Surprising To happen to me, but I guess Knowing me I should expect the unexpected.


End file.
